


Halfway

by Anonymous



Series: 30 Days of Writing [7]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Present Tense, Romance, Slice of Life, like more in love than they already are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: With each passing day, they're reminded of their love for each other





	Halfway

**Author's Note:**

> Day #7: Wind

Mush grips tight onto his hat as he marches against the wind. The leaves whip around him, occasionally hitting Mush in the face as he holds his papers against his body. 

Besides the harsh wind, it’d be like any other fall day and Mush hopes to sell quickly. He lost one paper earlier, but didn’t bother to chase after it, not wanting to spend his day running after loose strays. 

As long as he can duck into the alleys and collect his earnings there, it shouldn’t be any trouble. 

When he reaches the market, it’s one of the few times he’s thankful for the shoving crowds. The bodies block the wind just enough and Mush manages to sell a few quick papers. 

“Found you,” Mush hears as he presses up against a stall.

He smiles, one hand already reaching out to the boy with the eyepatch. 

“You know I don’t go far,” Mush shrugs as the two hide their holding hands between their bodies and the stall. 

Another squeeze and then Blink motions as he leads them out of the busy market. It’s a relief when they’re away from everyone, but the wind bites again and Mush shivers. 

“Here.”

Woolen fabric drops on Mush’s shoulders and he freezes as the red scarf is wrapped around his neck. Glancing at Blink, Mush can’t help the blush that forms on his face, stuttering out a small thanks.

“What about you?” His brows furrow as Blink turns up the collar of his coat.

“Don’t worry,” Blink waves. “I’ll get another one soon.”

Mush knows better than to question, especially when he gets a pointed look in return and he reaches up to touch the scarf. While worn in a few spots, the color doesn’t seem to have faded and it’s as warm as Mush remembers. 

Only once before has he had the luxury of Blink’s scarf. After losing his own, Blink had insisted they share and Mush didn’t deny it twice. Standing in front of a small fire someone on the street had started, Mush was too focused on the flames to see Blink’s hand trailing for his own. It wasn’t the cold fingertips that made him shiver, but that Blink had even dared to try to take his hand. Mush quickly tangled their fingers together and just over the top of the scarf, he could see Blink smile. Tightening the scarf, Mush rested his head on Blink’s shoulder, enjoying this moment where no one paid them any mind.

Blink’s clearing throat brings Mush back to the present and he smiles sheepishly. Burying his nose under the scarf, Mush toes at the ground as Blink watches him. 

“I love you.”

A whisper caught just about the din of the crowd, Mush whips his head towards Blink, his eyes wide. Words he’ll never tire of hearing, Mush shuffles closer to Blink, the words ready to leave his lips. 

The wind blows and Mush’s hat follows. Blink doesn’t hesitate to run after it, catching the hat just before it can get crushed under the wheel of a passing cart. Stumbling back, Blink laughs as he trips on the street and jogs back over to Mush, placing the cap firmly on his head. 

“I love you too,” Mush blurts out then, his emotions overcoming every part of his body and mind. 

Hand caught in Mush’s curls, Blink smiles, giving a quick glance around before he pecks Mush’s cheek. Mush automatically leans into Blink’s embrace, only pulling back when Blink’s hand drifts down to the center of his back.

A silent exchange of glances and Mush follows behind Blink as they set out to sell the rest of their papers. Keeping close, Mush doesn’t fail to notice the brush of their hands, and he presses his face into Blink’s scarf, the wind hardly a bother at all as the two make their way through the Manhattan streets.

**Author's Note:**

> what kind of goals
> 
> [Chumblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
